Snowpoint City
' Snowpoint City' (Japanese: キッサキシティ Kissaki City) is a snow-covered city located at the far north of Sinnoh, where snow blows down from the top of Mt. Coronet causing low temperatures. Snowpoint City and the three routes that lead to it (Route 216, Route 217, and Acuity Lakefront) are also completely covered in snow. To the northeast of Route 217, Lake Acuity can be found. A cave, which houses Uxie, is located in the middle of Lake Acuity. Given the snow which affects every battle on the two routes leading to the city, as well as the fact that to get to Route 216 from the rest of Sinnoh one must pass through Mt. Coronet, the most convenient way to get to the city is to Fly. There is a port here from which the player can board the S.S. Spiral (known as S.S. Sinnoh in Diamond and Pearl) to access the Fight Area at the Battle Zone, but only after entering the Hall of Fame. Its temple is home to the Legendary Pokémon Regigigas. There is also a Move Tutor in Snowpoint in Pokémon Platinum. Slogan City of Snow (Japanese: こおり きらめく ゆきのまち The city of snow and glittering ice.) Places of interest Snowpoint Temple Although Snowpoint City is not home to much, a noticeable landmark in the area is Snowpoint Temple, which can only be accessed after the Sinnoh Elite Four have been beaten and the National Pokédex has been obtained. The temple contains five floors, with odd bits of slippery ice. At the very bottom of the temple lies a dormant Regigigas. To awaken this Legendary Pokémon, the player must bring all three of the Legendary titans along with them, which are all only available normally in the Generation III games. Through an event Regigigas, the Legendary titans can also be obtained in Platinum and will activate the in-game Regigigas. Northeast house Snowpoint's north-easternmost house is home to the place where trendy phrases are obtained. Every day, players can go to the farthest house in the northeast and receive a new trendy phrase. A trendy phrase is an additional phrase which can be used in the easy chat system. It appears in the "Tough Words" category. There are thirty-two different possibilities, all obtainable from an elderly man in the northeasternmost house in the city. Only one may be obtained daily, and receiving a new trendy phrase will not alter any game mechanics. They typically refer to science, business and the arts. In Pokémon Platinum, a Move Tutor may also be found here. In-game trade In the north-westernmost house, a girl named Mindy will trade a Haunter holding an Everstone (which prevents it from evolving into Gengar) for a Medicham. The Haunter is nicknamed "Gaspar" and the OT is "Mindy". The Haunter's ID number is 19248. Diamond dust On January 10, 2008, Junichi Masuda posted a blog entry urging players to play their Diamond or Pearl on January 12. On that day, the same day as Masuda's birthday, a weather effect called diamond dust occurred in Snowpoint City, replacing the usual snow. It resembles glitter in the air. It is purely aesthetic, since it only occurs within the city where no battles are possible. Snowpoint Gym The Snowpoint Gym is the official Gym of Snowpoint City. It is based on Ice-type Pokémon. The Gym Leader is Candice. Trainers who defeat her receive the Icicle Badge. The Snowpoint City Gym is a Gym consisting of a three-tier ice rink with slides connecting the various tiers and snowballs blocking progress through the Gym. To reach the Gym Leader, Trainers have to slide around the Gym and destroy the balls of snow blocking the way. For defeating Candice, Trainers receive the Icicle Badge, TM72 (Avalanche), and the ability to use Rock Climb outside of battle. Demographics Pokémon Diamond Pearl and Platinum In Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum the population of Snowpoint City is 31. This is very noteworthy considering its northern location and isolation from other cities in Sinnoh. Trivia *Snowpoint is geographically the northernmost city in the known Pokémon world. **It is also home to the northernmost point of access in the games — the entrance of Snowpoint Temple is very slightly north of the northernmost point that can be accessed in the Flower Paradise. *Snowpoint City is one of only two cities or towns that is connected to another location that does not connect directly to a route; before reaching a route one must pass through Acuity Lakefront first. The other is Lentimas Town in Unova. *Because of the snow, Snowpoint is one of two locations where bicycles cannot be ridden, though the only one in Sinnoh. The other is Pacifidlog Town in Hoenn. *Snowpoint is the hometown of Dawn's rival, Zoey. *Snowpoint is similar to Mahogany Town in Johto and Icirrus City in Unova. All three have the 7th Gym to their regions which are all Ice type. They are also near a lake (Snowpoint is near Lake Acuity, whereas Mahogany Town is near the Lake of Rage, and Icirrus City has several lakes surrounding the city.) All places are also near a location that has something to do with snow, hail, or ice (Snowpoint is near the Acuity Lakefront, where it's always snowing; Mahogany Town is near the Ice Path; Icirrus City experiences snowfalls in the winter time.) *The traversable area of Snowpoint City is shaped like a snowflake when viewed from above. **Snowpoint's snowflake shape, however, has eight points. Because of the properties of water molecules, real snowflakes only ever have 6 points or sides. Category:Locations Category:Pokémon´World Category:Cities